


Crystal of Frost

by GrimSister21



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Disney, Atlantis, Cultural Differences, Disney Movies, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fantasy, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Movie Creation, Movie Spoilers, Multi, Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Romantic Comedy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSister21/pseuds/GrimSister21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is a brilliant young linguist who forever dreamed of finding the lost city of Atlantis and prove the world his worth. </p><p>Atlantis!AU, where Hiccup is Milo Thatch and Jack is Kida.<br/>(Postponed till further notice)<br/><a href="http://grimsister.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am lazy (and I mean very lazy), I will be writing all the Hijack moments. (yes, people. That means Darbbles)  
> Let's face it: that's all we care about.  
> After I will cover all the movie moments, I'll put here my tumblr account so you can ask for prompets.  
> Come say hi!   
> [My Tumblr](http://grimsister.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi!   
> [My Tumblr](http://grimsister.tumblr.com/)

When Hiccup woke up, he was surrounded by what seemed like a little, angry looking African tribe. Pretty weird, considering the fact that he was underground, nowhere near South Africa. Far from any land, actually.

They discussed within themselves in a foreign tongue as to what they might do with him, using their spears mostly to poke his reading glasses.  
He managed to get back to his senses and wake up completely, when they decided to let another warrior take a look at him. He tried to get up and run for it, but soon found out his chest is wounded. It wasn’t very serious, but was bleeding quite a lot for a flesh wound. Suddenly, the warrior pulled an unexpected move and lifted his mask off, looking at Hiccup with a smile. That he did not expect to see: under the mask was a boy that looked no older than Hiccup himself. He had snow-like hair and skin equally as white. Blue horizontal tattoos decorated his cheek, and a couple more vertical ones across his torso. The glow radiating off the crystal he wore around his neck made the boy like he was glowing himself from the inside. With a concerned look, he placed the crystal over Hiccup’s wound. He looked like he was concentrating on something (Hiccup tried not to think of how the boy's face was to his own. So close that Hiccup could count the freckles across those pale cheeks). The boy seemed to use the crystal’s glow as if to try and warm up the wound, and for a moment it looked like he tried to capture the light with his own bare hands. Hiccup felt a blessed feeling of coolness, as if a light breeze was blowing over his skin. When the boy’s hand moved away, the wound was completely healed.  
Hiccup let out a surprised gasp at the sight. The boy, on the other hand, smiled smugly. He pulled the mask back to cover his face and signed for his fellow warriors to leave along with him, leaving Hiccup to chase after them.


	2. Welcome to Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi!   
> [My Tumblr](http://grimsister.tumblr.com/)

"Wait!” Breathed Hiccup. The warriors were fast and he had trouble following them. After all, working as a linguist didn't actually leave him many opportunity’s to exercise sports. He stumbled behind them, noticing how they leaped skillfully from one rock to another, as if they did it a thousand times before. Something that was probably true. “I just-” He tried to ask, running behind them.

From behind him, Hiccup heard  the expedition starting to dig their way through, maybe trying to find their lost linguist. He absentmindedly wondered if that was what caused the warriors to retreat. The ground became less rocky as he continued. He noticed plants the next time he tripped. He was about to chase those warriors down and just yell at them questions in hope that they might stop and deiced to answer him. Or kill him. Whatever came first.

But then he ran out of ground and the warriors were nowhere to be seen.

Great. This was just his sort of luck. He finds a pack of local Atlateans and loses them before he can even ask a simple question. Some people lose their hair pins or a pen, but he managed to lose the greatest archeological discovery is decades.  “Who are you?!” He yelled in frustration to the wind.

While he was trying to catch his breath, the stone wall behind him was drilled open.

"It'sa Beauty,” admitted Merida, their head of engineering.

It was beautiful. They had a perfect view on great waterfalls that would have made Niagara Falls look like a toilet sink. The waterfalls caused clouds of mist the made the city that rested on top of them to look as if it was flouting. Around the city, is a perfect ring, there was a forest.

And above whole of this, the city they were sent to find. The city Hiccup's father told him about ever since he was a little boy. 

It looked like an uncivilized heaven.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Hic,” Flynn patted his shoulder. “You really came through.”

 And then the warriors Hiccup lost ambushed them.

"I take it back,” Cried Flynn, push Hiccup in front of their little group. “Kill the skinny one first!”

"Not funny,” Dr. Rapunzel hit the explosives expert on the head.

"Who the hell are these guys?”

"Um, Atlanteans?” Suggested Hiccup with a bit of hesitation.

"That's impossible!” reproached Astrid.

The boy began to speak in the same alien language Hiccup heard before. Even though he knew what was under the tribal mask, it was still hard not to be frightened by the warriors. Mostly due to their spears.

"Um, I think it's talking to you,” Whispered Rufflenut. The young warrior repeated himself, and this time Hiccup tried to listen to the word and not to the accent.

After exchanging a few words in Atlantaen, the boy revealed his face once more. Hiccup tried to ignore the fact that his eyes were in the exact dark blue as the waterfalls behind them. It wasn't clear to the others what really happened, but after speaking some more in Atlantean, the linguist and the native moved to Latin and from there to Spanish.

"How do they know all these languages?” asked Rapunzel.

"They're language must have a rooted dialect. Just like in the tower of Babel,” answered Fishlegs.

"Oh, yeah. Just what I was about to say,” remarked Flynn. After the social barrier was broken, it was Pitch who decided to break the language barrier: “We are explorers from the world above. We come in peace. I am commander Pitch Black, leader of this expedition.” 

"I am Jah’k-FurahzTeh, and I welcome you all to Atlantis,” smiled the boy brightly.


	3. One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Atlantans will have their names alternaved. So in case you were wondering who is who:  
> Norehtu= North  
> Bunneh= Bunnymund  
> Toothaieh= Toothiana  
> Come say hi!   
> [My Tumblr](http://grimsister.tumblr.com/)

" _I do not like this,_ ” mumbled Ehshtar Bunneh- Muda as they led the strangers into the city. They discovered that the foreigners brought with them a few horseless carriages, a mechanical beast that was capable of creating caves when they were needed and a few lifeless fireflies that were suppose to help them lead the way.  “ _We should have killed them when we had the chance. Your father would have agreed with me_.” Behind them, Jah’k could hear the scholar babbling in the upper surface language with his fellow companions. He could help but smile to sound of excitement in the in the boy's voice.

" _You worry too much,_ ” he said, still smiling.

" _No, I do no-_ ” Bunneh was about to answer. “ _Wait, it's that bookworm, isn't it? You're putting us all in risk just because you might have your way with him?!_ ”

" _Not just because of that,_ ” Jah’k defended him. Yes, there was also that fact: the scholar was cute. Harmless, but cute. He had a pair of quick, clever hands and the cutest nose that Jah'k ached to kiss. But that wasn't the point! “ _They did not oppose a threat. You heard them yourself: they're here to learn. He specifically said they would not harm us._ ”

" _I still think we should kill them_ ,” Bunneh frowned. “ _Or at least let your father decide_.”

In response, Jah’k rolled his eyes. He and his father had many disagreements through the last few years. As much as Jah’k loved his father and respected him as his king, he thought that Norehtu's decisions were wrong. As Norehtu claimed they are preserving their way of life, Jah’k claimed that they must learn a new way of life, in order to secure their future. He spent far too much time, at least in his father's eyes, digging in the ruins of the city and staring at wall painting and tablets. Norehtu was even more concerned when Jah’k nearly ceased from causing mayhem and pulling jokes at his friends. He then asked his best friend, right hand man and bodyguard to let Jah'k join his patrol group. Bunneh was much older than Jah'k, with a much darker skin tone, far too many tattoo's for Jah'k's taste and a hair tied in a bunch of gray dreadlocks. In order to make Jah'k feel less bad with this arrangement, his best friend, Toothaieh, had been regrouped as well. 

Maybe it was a good decision; let his father meet with the strangers. “ _You are in charge_ ,” he told Bunneh, who gave him a far too satisfied look and ran to the scholar and the leader of the outsider. “We wish to present you to the king of Atlantis,” he told Pitch, who agreed.

When they reached the palace, Jah'k couldn't help feeling nerves. He completely went against his father's word this time. He knew that his word would be stronger against Bunneh's, after all; the soldiers had to listen to their prince as well as their king. But it was without a doubt that if his father would command to get rid of the visitors, Jah'k couldn't do anything against it.

" _Greetings, your highness,_ ” he opened in their language as the leader of the strangers and the scholar (who went by the name Hiccup and was supposed to translate their conversion) entered the throne room. When he reached his father's throne, he knelt to its right, as proper. “ _I have brought to you the visitors._ ” Luckily, Hiccup copied him and knelt in front of the king. The leader, on the other hand, stood on his feet, as if he and Jah'k were at the status.

"You know the law, Jah'k,” said Norehtu in a tired tone. “ _No outsider is to see the city and live_.”

Hiccup probably decided that letting his leader know their lives were on the line was not the brightest idea. “ _Father_ ,” continued Jah'k. He noticed Hiccup's mouth widen slightly to mouth the word 'father'. “ _These people might be able to help us._ ”

" _We do not require any help. Especially not theirs_ ,” said his father, standing up with a grunt.

" _But..._ ” Jah'k tried to reason with him.

" _That's enough! We will discuss this later_.”

"Your majesty, on behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcomed to your city,” said the leader of the stranger with a smile. Jah'k decided that moment that he did not like him. He looked like some sea serpent with disgusting human features. “Um, Pitch...” tried Hiccup to stop him.

"Is it now?” asked Norehtu, slightly amused. “You presume much. Some of it is true, but you are not welcomed here.”

"But sire, we are nothing more than peaceful explorers. Men of science-” tried Pitch to explain.

"I was not born yesterday. I can see you carry weapons on you,” he made a jester to the short metal cane Pitch reached for when the warriors snack up on him.

"This is just a precaution. In case something gets in my way or attacks me while my friend here is trying to study.”

" _They Also have something that can create balls of fire_ ,” noted Bunneh. Norehtu raised his eyebrow. That was something that might be interesting. After a while of thought he said: “You must return to your people. Leave Atlantis. At once."

"But Majesty-” tried Pitch to reason.

"Um, sir?” Hiccup interrupted.

"Not now, kid,” whispered Pitch, annoyed.

"Just saying, it's better if we do as he says.”

Pitch gave him a thoughtful look and paused for a moment. “May I suggest we stay for the night? We could resupply rest a little. We'll leave in the morning.”

Norehtu looked at him. It did seem reasonable. “One night,” he agreed. “No more.”

  



	4. Qestions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi!   
> [My Tumblr](http://grimsister.tumblr.com/)

Hiccup had no idea how did he managed to always get into these sticky situations. It started after Pitch and hecame back from the audience with the king and prince (Damn, which still felt weird, thinking of Jah'k as a prince). He also had a hard time getting over the very sad, vert broken, very blue look Jah'k gave him once they were ordered to leave the room. As far as explanations go, Hiccap just told the rest of the crew that the king and his son don't really see eye to eye. After telling them the news the way he saw it, he opened up his mouth and like an **_idiot_** mentioned that he thinks the king was hiding something.

"If he's hiding something, I want to know what it is," demanded Pitch.

"We can punch it out of the pretty boy," smiled Tuffnut viscously. "Yeah," Agreed his sister. The rest of the expedition, thank gods, ignored them. After a quick desiccation (That Hiccup had no part of, Thanks to his stupid notebook), it was decided that Hiccup will be the one to talk with Jah'k.

"Go gi't 'im, boy," Merida smiled before joining the others.

And that's how he found himself hiding like some creepy stalker outside the beautiful ruins of a foreign cultured palace, in the city he dreamt of since he was a child.

It couldn't get anymore surreal then this.

He had no idea what he was supposed to ask Jah'k about his father's secret. He wondered to himself how would Jah'k react to the stern approach. Not well, perhaps. After waiting a few more hours (The king and prince seemed to argue loudly about something. Hiccup might not have been capable of seeing much, but it was easy to imagine Jah'k's long figure fallowing the king around, trying to sooth his spirit) He felt bad. As if he was invading the royal family's privacy. And just to ask some stupid question. He tried not to think of it too much as the tunes rose from a polite conversation to an argument and vice versa. He tried to think instead of the way he'll approach Jah'k: "Ok…" He whispered to himself. "Um, I need to ask you some questions and it might sound dumb but… Oh, not like that!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I need to sound tough! Like I know what I want! 'Hey! You! I need to ask you some questions and I'm not leaving the city 'till they're answered!' Yeah, that's it, that's go-" at that moment, he heard the heavy door slam. Jah'k!

Hiccup was about to charge in with all his might and rage that Jah'k will answer every single one of his questions. Well, not exactly 'charge' is a very strong word. Maybe he'll just storm at Jah'k and politely demand that his terms will be met and that he'll get to know-

Where did the prince disappear to? He was there a minute ago! He couldn't have missed him just because he was devising the right strategy.

Someone grabbed him from behind. "I am going to ask you some questions," said his mysterious attacker, holding Hiccup from behind with one hand, putting the other on his mouth. "And you are not leaving the city until they are answered."

Hiccup tried to fight back, to shout from the top of his lungs, push his attacker away and run to his team. Until he managed to push the hand from his face and sneak a peak at the man's face, only to meet Jah'k's mischievous smile.

"I… Ah, Ok."

"Follow me," Jah'k smile widened, not letting go of his wriest.

"Where are we going?" Called Hiccup from behind him

"To my secret hiding spot"


	5. My hiding spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://grimsister.tumblr.com/)

It was hard to keep up with Jah'k. Not that the young prince was running or anything, in fact, he _was_ walking in a rather quick pace, but not sprinting away as fast as he could, like he did when Hiccup first met him.

No, Jah'k wasn't the problem here. It was the city.

And it was marvelous.

Hiccup tended to stop every ten steps or so and just stare around him, at the jungle like trees and the ancient buildings. He kept stopping next to certain stands, near fishing docks, tattoo crafters, pottery makers… If they had more time, Jah'k would have loved to stop and explain every bit of his culture to Hiccup and tell him all he knew about Atlantis. But they had no such luxury, So Jah'k had to grab Hiccup by the wrist (again), and direct him to his hiding spot.

"Here," he said quickly, ducking behind the bushes. He started crawling his way down, passing nonchalantly the waterfall screen created by another statue ruins. He was about to climb off into his secret little garden when he noticed that Hiccup was still staring at the waterfall screen.

Oh, for the love of the old kings! The scholar was lucky he was cut- Intelligent. Jah'k meant to say intelligent.

Ok, fine! He's also cute, but that's beside the point!

When Hiccup was finally done staring and ready to climb down into the garden, Jah'k couldn't hold it any longer. "Oh! I have to ask you so many things about your world!" He said, exited. Once he noticed Hiccup has a problem getting down, he helped by pulling him by his clothing. For some reason, Hiccup seemed highly embarrassed by the fact Jah'k saw the cloth he wore under his weird lion-cloth. Maybe it was privet.

Jah'k decided to simply ignore it. "You're a scholar, yes? It's clear because with your skinny physique and eye- crystals you are fit to nothing else!" he said, lifting on one of Hiccups hands to clear his point. "What are these for anyway?" He asked, putting the eye crystals on his eyes, mimicking the way the scholar wore them as he continued asking questions: "How does your mechanical beasts work? What is your country of origin? Was the trip to Atlantis long? Was it difficult? Why do you wear two loin clothes? Is it common to-?"

"Ok, ok… Stop, I can't answer so many questions at once and I would really like it if I could see you while talking to you," Hiccup said with a smile, taking the eye- crystals and wiping them a little with his upper tonic before putting them back on his eyes.

"See? Now I can see you better." He said with a smile, "And they are called 'Glasses', no 'Eye- Crystals'."

"I prefer 'Eye- Crystals'," Said Jah'k, jumping on another ruin before trying to ask another question: "Why must you wear them? I couldn't see very well with them, how can you? And why are you-"

"Wait, Wait! I have some questions too," Hiccup stopped him again. "So here's what I have in mind: You'll ask me a question, Then I'll answer, then I'll ask and you'll answer. You know, we'll take turns."

Jah'k smiled at him. It sounded a little like the games he sometimes played with Toothaieh. Only their games involved riddles and words play. "Fine, you may ask your first question."

"Well…" Hiccup started. He had no idea how to ask what he wanted without sounding stupid. "How did you get here? I mean, not you, ah… Not just you! H-how did all this…" He spread his hands to emphasize his meaning, "-Get down here?"

Ah, so we begin with history, thought Jah'k. "Well," he began walking, brushing his hand against the plants as he moved. "It was told that the gods became jealous of Atlantis, so they sent a great wave for the ocean to swallow us and then banish us here. I don't remember much," He leaned against a broken pooler. "Just a lot of screaming and running… And a huge light, Like a star, shining over us," he frowned, trying to remember more. "My father says it called my sister to it," he finished lamely: "I never saw her again."

To his surprise, Hiccup one arm around him. "I'm sorry," he said. "I might not have any siblings, but my mother- Wait a minute! Whoa!"

Jah'k stared at him.

"You mean to tell me… That you know this because you where actually there?!" Hiccup looked shocked.

"Um… Yes."

"B-but… That means that you must be… eighty five… ninety… hundred years old!"

"Actually, I'll be celebrating my 90,214th birthday this year," Jah'k mentioned.

Those words made Hiccup stare at him, helplessly speechless.

"What?" Jah'k asked with a smile. "Don't worry, Hiccup. I'll love you even if you are much younger than I am."

Now that shook Hiccup out of his state of shock. "I… Ah… I mean… What?"

"Never mind," Jah'k smiled, jumping up.

"My turn," He was actually faking his enthusiasm. But talking about Nadia always was a downer. It was even worse to know that if he was a better big brother, maybe she would have been here now. Norehtu kept telling him that it wasn't his fault. But it didn't change the way Jah'k felt.

"How did you find your way down here?"

"Well, it wasn't easy," Hiccup gave a crooked smile. "If it weren't for this journal, we would never have found our way here," he said as he pulled an old, thick little book out of his satchel. Jah'k grabbed it and started flipping through the pages. At first he didn't quite understand what he was looking at, but once he did, he became even more exited then he was when he discovered the strangers. The book was written in Atlantean.

"You can read this?" He whispered in awe, not paying attention to Hiccup's next question.

"Yes, I'm a linguist, that's what I do. Now back to the power source-"

"This! Right here! You can read this?! You can actually understand this?!" Jah'k was so exited he wasn't even aware of the fact he was raising his voice. He nearly broke the scholar's nose with the said book.

"Yes, yes, Calm down," Hiccup reassured him, gently pushing away the book that was being shoved into his face. "I can read Atlantean just as well as you." He noticed the look of confusion of Jah'k's face. "…You ** _can_** read this, right?"

"No one can," shrugged the prince. "This knowledge has been lost since the Mehblemok."

He didn't really care if he seemed a little uneducated to Hiccup. The scholar probably met dumber people at the surface. "Can you show me?" Jah'k asked, giving him a blue pleading look. The kind that sometimes could even get Bunneh to do as he wished.

Hiccup didn't stand a chance. He read to Jah'k in his terrible, funny, foreigner accent. Jah'k made himself a mental note to make fun of it later. Right after he showed Hiccup his latest discovery.

He found it a few months ago, while trying to read Atlantean and digging through the ruins. It seemed like an old fossil or a statue of made of lava and onyx. Jah'k did try to polish it off and clean it the best he could, but didn't manage to do much. The statue was simply stuck in his little secret garden, looking like a dragon about to take flight any instant.

"What is this? It kinda looks like some sort of vehicle."

"I think it is," Jah'k threw the piece of fabric that covered the statue and turned to the scalar. "But it does not respond to any of my commands. Perhaps you could-"

"Oh… OH! Yeah! Way ahead of you," Hiccup leaned into the statue, to read the writing:

"It says here… 'Once the sun and warmth return, the dragons will once more fly through the skies of Atlantis.'"

"The sun…?" asked the prince, frowning. "But we have been centuries underground. How can we reach any sun from down here?"  

"Maybe it doesn't mean literally the sun" answered Hiccup. "Maybe it just means…"

Jah'k simply stared at him, smiling.

"…Something else." finished Hiccup lamely.

Jah'ks smile widened. "You're very cute when you don't know what to say." He said, beginning to climb on the ruins. "Come! I have something to show you."


End file.
